Double Rainbow
by Iri no Kawa
Summary: How will Ukitake react when he witnesses a double rainbow... Visible right from his front yard? Slight Shunsui x Ukitake. Oneshot. CRACK.


**BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite. **In order to understand this, you might have to watch this Youtube video. The link won't post correctly, so search, "Yosemitebear Mountain Giant Double Rainbow 1-8-10" on Youtube.

* * *

"Hmm?" Ukitake Jyuushirou gazed out of his window with interest. He had just woken up, and in the mornings he loved to stare outside at his splendid front yard and garden, filled with blooming tulips and roses and daffodils.

Blinking a few times, his mouth agape, he suddenly rushed outside, leaving the door behind him wide open and screaming to his still-sleeping friend, "Shunsui, get the camera!"

Shunsui groaned and draped a hand over his face; his muscles ached and he had a roaring headache, signifying that he had had too much to drink the night before. Despite his annoyance at being woken up too early, he stumbled to the nearby table, grabbing his lover's camera.

The man took his sweet time shuffling outside, his eyes half-lidded. When finally he reached Ukitake, he was surprised and quite frankly creeped out by what he saw. The white-haired man had his hands thrown in the air, as if in celebration, his eyes were large and bright, and the biggest grin was plastered across his face.

"Give me that!" he shouted playfully, snatching his camera away from Shunsui. "Can you not see it?" Excitement filled his voice as he fiddled with the contraption with one hand, using the other to point at the sky. Shunsui lazily looked over, and he himself did not think anything out of the ordinary.

When finally Jyuushirou had figured which buttons to press, he began recording, pointing his camera at the sky. "Wow, that's a full rainbow..." he stated, zooming in on the light that cascaded across the sky. "All the way..."

His brunette-haired partner sighed, collapsing in the grass and falling quickly into a deep sleep. Ukitake's eyes widened again. "Double rainbow...! Oh my gods... It's a double rainbow all the way..." Indeed, there were actually two brilliant rainbows spread beautifully across the endless blue. This excited Ukitake to no end; he loved nature and nature's beauty, and the sight of a double rainbow made his heart nearly pound right out of his chest.

"Wow, that's so intense... Wow..." His hands trembled, not from fear or anxiety or nervousness, but because he could not believe that he was witnessing an actual double rainbow. "Wow, wow, _wow... _Oh my gods, oh my gods...! Oh my gods, wow...!" His voice became shrill and nearly cracked as he yelled out his pleasures to the heavens. He was hollering now at the top of his lungs - for the man, this was a once-in-a-lifetime treat.

"Yes...! Wow! Yes!" He had almost sounded as if he was moaning, and nearby neighbors stood outside of their houses awkwardly, trying to ignore the pale man's strange noises as they tried to witness the double rainbow for themselves (although, it seems as if they weren't as excited as dear Ukitake).

Tears pooled under his eyelids, threatening to pour down his cheeks like a raging waterfall. "Shunsui, look at that... It's even starting to look like a triple rainbow..." Little did he know that Kyouraku Shunsui was long gone, deep in slumber, dreaming of god-knows-what. "Oh my gods, it's full-on... Double rainbow all the way across the sky... Oh my gods..." The tears began to fall freely now, streaming down Ukitake's cheeks, his hands beginning to shake more.

He cried softly, a few choked hollers slipping from his lips. "Oh my gods... Oh my gods... Oh, gods...!" Ukitake repeated over and over, sniffling. "What does this mean...?" he thought quietly to himself, perhaps thinking it was a sign from the heavens.

Once again, he was yelling into the atmosphere, loud noises of sheer happiness and pleasure. "Oh my gods... Oh, gods... It's so bright... Oh my gods, it's so bright and vivid..." he mused.

"Oh!" he cried out once more. "Oh...!" The neighbors began to worry, some scurrying inside and some wondering whether or not to call the police. "It's so beautiful..." The sickly man had said it through tears, so, so many of them.

He dropped to his knees, his camera still aimed toward the double rainbow. He sobbed freely now, his eyes irritated and puffy, a grin still spread across his lips. The tears made his whole face wet and sticky, but at the moment he could care less. The double rainbow was simply _gorgeous, _so much so that he simply could not stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

The weeping continued for several minutes, and after a while he choked out, "What does it mean...? Tell me..." as if he expected an answer. "Too much... Tell me what it means...!" he exclaimed. "It's a full-on double rainbow... Right in my front yard..." The tears never seemed to cease. Shunsui was still out cold next to Ukitake as he cried, snoring softly, twitching every once in a while.

Finally, Jyuushirou regained his composure, dragging one of his wrists across his face, wiping away tears. He cleared his throat, sniffing, and he sighed softly. "Oh my gods... It's so intense..." The soft grin had stayed spread across the lips through his whole outburst. This really had been one of the best sights of his life. The battery of his camera died just as the double rainbow began to fade to a single rainbow, and then to no rainbow at all.

The sky was calm and cloudless.

Sighing happily to himself, he glanced over. "I'm sorry, Shunsui, I just-" The man lost his smile, his eyebrows furrowing. "Shunsui!" he growled angrily, thumping the other man's chest softly with a clenched fist.

"Mmf!" The dark-haired man shot up, clenching his head. "What, what?"

"You _slept _during that amazing event?" Shunsui's eyes widened, and he swore he could see the venom dripping off of the other man's tongue. He didn't know what to think of this sudden fit. It was rarely that he saw Ukitake in a mood like this.

"...Sorry."

Ukitake emitted another sigh, his usual soft and gentle expression returning to his face. "You idiot," he teased, straddling the other's hips, burying his head into his chest. "I couldn't possibly stay mad at you." He had wanted to rant more about Shunsui missing the most beautiful, amazing, bright, and vivid double rainbow of all time, but he did not have the strength to do so.

"Let's go inside. I'll show you later."


End file.
